<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My September by danbaihe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298021">My September</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe'>danbaihe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All For Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alcohol, Anorexia, Binge Drinking, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Past Relationship(s), Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, binge eating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbaihe/pseuds/danbaihe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should just...leave.” Changbin eventually says, after a moment of silence.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"All Chan and ...and Jisung have proven to me, no, to us is that they’re pieces of shit. We’ve been giving them too much time to fuck around with us. You’re really hurt by Jisung not coming when you need him most and...and I know that feeling. They both do it. Let’s give them a taste of their own medicine.” Changbin said. Hyunjin sniffed, chuckling softly.</p><p>“What, you want me to discharge, dump, and ditch?”</p><p>“We’ve got a cute little abbreviation for it too now. DD&amp;D. Discharge, Dump, and Ditch.” </p><p>Hyunjin shouldn’t have laughed at that. He shouldn’t have started giggling, only to start full on laughing as he wiped away the remainder of his tears. Changbin’s grin was infectious.</p><p>“I guess that’s what we’ll do then.” Hyunjin said when he finally calmed down from the laughter. “Tomorrow, come pick me up, I think we have a date, Seo Changbin.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All For Us [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is,,, unfortunately probably the most "light-hearted" any fic from this series will get lmao. This fic also is kind of extremely personal to me, so I struggled to finish writing it, and ended up deleting 10k I had written, and part of the outline I had planned. So if the end seems kind of abrupt, that's why lmao.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING! Please <i>please</i> read the tags before you read the fic, I mean it. I don't want to accidentally trigger someone by having them only skim tags.</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zh8pasK9gnG1GMsChIuHJ?si=3FYqz1uCQuCc3QQme_k3IQ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are few things Hyunjin and Changbin share during their trip to Japan. There are few experiences they both remember the same exact way, both either too intoxicated by the other's presence or crashing down from the high to remember anything as anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn't cured. He hasn't recovered. Hell, he wasn't even trying recovery. He was arguably, </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> healthier with food, thanks to Changbin, but he knew if Changbin left, that would go down the drain, and Changbin knew it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin, who hadn't relapsed yet simply because he doesn't know Japanese (it's hard to chase a plug when you don't know the language spoken), is addicted to Hyunjin now. To having the other enable him, to the two doing dumb things together, to them partying (and sometimes having drugs, when they could afford it). When Hyunjin was happy, Changbin was happy. Changbin was the happiest motherfucker on Earth. It wasn't going far at all to say that Hyunjin was his drug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's not quite sure how long they spent in Japan. It felt like forever, and not that long at all. It could've been weeks, months. He wasn't sure. Hyunjin wasn't either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They usually slept in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> van. When they traveled, seeing the countryside, they liked to lay down, cuddle, and talk. They were both relatively small people, and they brought enough pillows so that they could generate just enough body heat between the two of them to get comfortable. Changbin splurged a little in a comforter, the two drowning under the huge blanket. During those days they'd drive for some time, mostly spending hours under the sun, Hyunjin laughing as he told Changbin about something stupid happening in his book, Changbin laughing with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin would be going through his playlist on his phone, adding new songs as he discovered them, not bothering to plug his earphones in because sometimes Hyunjin heard a song he liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They snacked on vending machine snacks sometimes- some kind of cone shaped corn-chip, Hyunjin giggling as he bit into one, before throwing half at Changbin, Changbin playing along with him and laughing to hide the look of pride on his face because Hyunjin used to never touch junk food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they're in the city, Hyunjin is excitedly dragging Changbin out sight-seeing during the day, the two locked hand-in-hand as they join a large crowd walking into the street, Hyunjin excitedly pointing and shouting for Changbin to come see what he was looking at, Changbin letting himself be dragged with the other, taking pictures on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By night, they're partying, bodies pressed up against each other as the music is too loud for either to make sense of what's really going on at all, Hyunjin and Changbin laughing and dancing on the dancefloor, falling over each other right before they get wasted, lights changing and moving and giving them the best sensory experience they can when drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin looks in Hyunjin's eyes, with his hands loosely on Hyunjin's hips, and thinks he's a goner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a picture!" Hyunjin shouts, laughing. "It might last longer!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just might!" Changbin shouts back, grinning. Hyunjin cups his face, smiling. They aren't even properly drunk, having only had a few drinks, but Changbin feels completely gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin leans in and connects their lips, it taking a moment for Changbin's brain to catch up. Hyunjin's already started moving- and Changbin doesn't want to seem like an idiot who's never kissed before so he kisses back, opening his mouth. Letting Hyunjin do what he wants. He's pliant, feeling Hyunjin's tongue slip in for a few moments, Changbin's brain almost completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>crashing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the idea of Hyunjin kissing him like he was now. When they parted (</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the awkward part- parting. Changbin needed to stop for air, but didn't want Hyunjin to stop at all, and this gave him the idea to give a very half-hearted push, which could've been interpreted as 'this is awful, let's never kiss again'....but Changbin needed to stop overthinking things, and this was a good example of it) Hyunjin started leaving small pecks along Changbin's lips and jaw while catching his breath, leaning onto Changbin with his entire body weight. It wasn't much, unfortunately, but that's an entirely different conversation for a different time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stayed like that for a while, before realizing they were acting a little too intimately for a setting like a club.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should-" Changbin started, but Hyunjin cut him off with a nod and a "Yeah."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, they're in Changbin's car, parked in a random alleyway, exhausted as they slowly strip out of their clothes and sober up, cuddling together under their comforter as Changbin checks his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Hyunjin asks as he curls into Changbin a little more than usual, Changbin sighing as he sets his phone down. "Nothing really. They're still trying to call but. They always do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you answer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not tell them to stop calling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be rude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Changbin." Hyunjin lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at the other before laughing out loud. He lowered his head again, Changbin using his now free hand to play with the other's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember when you first visited me in the hospital?" Hyunjin asked after a while of darkness and silence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is that?" Changbin asked, watching Hyunjin down the drink. He couldn't read the label- Hyunjin's hand was covering it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A chocolate shake." Hyunjin said, twisting the cap on. He didn't let it move from his lap. Changbin reached over and took it gently, Hyunjin flinching as he did so. Changbin knew immediately something was wrong, he just didn't know what. Hyunjin followed Changbin and the bottle with his eyes, not moving a muscle. Changbin briefly wondered if he was even able to, with how weak he looked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin looked at the label of the red and blue bottle in his hand. It was in English. "Slim...fast." he read out loud, raising his eyebrows. He turned it in his hand slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Clinically proven to lose weight and keep it off." He read out loud, frowning as he registered the words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Where did you get this?" He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I just asked Jisung for my bag. Minho ended up bringing it instead." Hyunjin said, not making eye contact with Changbin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're already at an unhealthily low weight, you realize something like this might kill you right?" Changbin said, scoffing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You can't survive a bmi past 13." Hyunjin says, sniffing as he fidgets with his fingers. "Mine is 16 exactly. Sometimes a low 17 if I gain." He said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why do you…" Changbin sighed, shaking his head. "What's that like? Watching...numbers I guess." He asked, clearing his throat a bit awkwardly. He held onto the shake, not planning on giving it back to Hyunjin any time soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's not just numbers." Hyunjin muttered. He chuckled, but it was humorless. Dry. "I like when the numbers go down, sure. That's fine. That's good. I like when I see improvement because…" he trailed off shaking his head. He sniffed slightly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin didn't say anything, looking at Hyunjin. He looked like he was about to cry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...I don't know. Maybe someone would care about me for once. Really care. Not buy me a munchlax plushie when...I don't even…I didn't know what it was until I learned about pokemon properly." Hyunjin said, sighing. "And then Jisung told me how much you liked pokemon. And I connected the dots." He chuckled softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry." Changbin said after a moment of silence. "I didn't know."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin scoffed. "No one knew. That was the point. They were so obsessed with you, anyways. Did you think anyone would give me the time of day?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin winced. Hyunjin bitterly averted his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Has anyone else visited?" Changbin asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Minho did. He... He misses dancing with me. Which is funny ‘cause... I thought he replaced me too." Hyunjin whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"With Felix?" Changbin asked, frowning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin's head snapped up. "How did you-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I uh. We hung out when he came back. Spent some time together. That's all." Changbin said, skipping out on the parts where he snuck into his dad's house with Felix, or where he neglected his health and hygiene for days just to be with the other comfortably. He didn't want to scare Hyunjin off with how fucking disgusting he was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A nurse came in with Hyunjin's lunch for the day. "Mr. Hwang, you need to eat a few meals before we discharge you." She reminded gently, setting the tray on the table in front of him. He gently nodded. "Okay." He whispered, slowly propping himself up. An orange. Some rice, green beans. A few chicken strips. A cup of yogurt. And some water. He looked up nervously, wondering if the nurse was going to stay, but she had already left. He looked back down at the tray.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin didn't look at him, but instead stared at the food. "You're not a purger, right? I overheard what you told Minho." Changbin said, sniffing. "How do you… how did you get away with not eating in front of others?" He asked. Hyunjin knew it was that so next time he could watch him carefully. Make sure he finished his meal. He didn't really care. Changbin was trying to learn. Maybe he judged him wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well...usually I just made up excuses. Or I made it look like I ate a lot." He said, shrugging. Changbin looked confused at the explanation. Hyunjin sighed and picked up the plastic fork and knife, starting on the chicken. He felt a little like that scene in skins. The one where Cassie- was that her name?-  shows her love interest how she avoids eating during a meal. Hyunjin wondered if they were in a game or something, if he'd be a love interest character. Not at this point, with how he looked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cut it up into small pieces." He instructed, swallowing as he focused on his plate. He struggled with the chicken a little, but managed. Then moved onto the green beans. "I eat some of it anyway. It's inevitable. I used to burn off the calories by walking in my room in the middle of the night." He admits, lifting a cut up green bean to his mouth, forcing himself to chew and swallow. Changbin watched, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sometimes I'll make it look like I'm eating." He said, moving to the chicken. He picked at it with his fork, biting and chewing. He made eye contact before speaking again. "But I hide it in my napkin." He lifted the tan colored napkin off of his tray, making the motion of dabbing at his lips before crumpling it slightly in his palm, chewed up chicken now inside. "And no one is any the wiser." He muttered. He set the napkin down, before going for the water, chugging it. "Drink a lot of water- even ask for a second glass sometimes, if I've eaten a lot." He said, moving some of the food around on his plate. "I never eat rice I haven't cooked. I don't know why. It gives me anxiety." He explained, chewing and swallowing another piece of chicken. He continued his meal for a few more minutes, Changbin watching as he fell into this routine like it was a fucked up pattern. And it was, for Hyunjin, who had this cycle every meal.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Usually, there's a lot more talking." He murmured. Waving his fork around slightly. "I'd ask about Jisung's day, keep his eye on my hands." Hyunjin dropped the fork on the plate and suddenly picked up the water, bringing it to his lips and sipping. "Then when I speak again…" Changbin looked up, getting distracted like Hyunjin had intended. "...his eyes are back on my face. Eye contact. He doesn't even register when I've only had a few bites." Hyunjin says, chuckling as he pushed the plate away. Changbin was stunned. It really did look like Hyunjin had more than he had actually eaten. In fact, Hyunjin only had a few bites.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The male smiled, picking up the orange. He started peeling it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You didn't touch the yogurt." Changbin said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm lactose intolerant." Hyunjin lied. He continued to peel the orange, before holding it up so Changbin could see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dessert." He said. "And sometimes, on bad but busy days, breakfast." He popped a slice in his mouth, sniffing as he chewed. He always liked the acidic taste of an orange.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He swallowed down the rest of his water, setting the cup on the table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jisung never noticed?" Changbin asked softly. "How long were you with him for?" He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We texted and called all throughout highschool but...I didn't get with him until he came back." Hyunjin said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's still a while though. That means it's been a couple of years or something, right?" Changbin asked. Hyunjin slowly and hesitantly nodded. "I uh...yeah. I guess so." He said slowly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin sighed. "Yeah, that seems about on brand for him. The fucker is oblivious sometimes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why, did he not notice it with you too?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, no, he-" Changbin shifted, sighing. "I mean. He must've fucking noticed, when were little. At that point I felt like he and Chan were my world. And Chan- ballsy fucker." Changbin let out a humorless laugh. "They both keep 'noticing' now." Changbin put quotation marks around the word. Like he didn't believe for a fucking second that they actually noticed or cared about shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I mean, of course they came back and I was different. Like, tattoos and all that." Changbin said, sighing. "But they only say shit in public. I don't know why."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And then never follow up with their concern?" Hyunjin guessed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"YEAH- yeah. That's exactly it." Changbin looked to Hyunjin, a little shocked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin gently scratched his nose. "I used to be jealous of you." He said. "I still am. I fucking hated you because my boyfriend spent more time on you than he did me." Hyunjin said, voice wavering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'd hate my fucking guts too, if that's any consolation." Changbin grimaced, and Hyunjin laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I...I would just get so mad." Hyunjin continued, wiping away his tears as he spoke. He paused briefly. "Ha- fuck. Sorry." He tried to blink away some of his tears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's okay to cry about it." Changbin said, hugging his knees to his chest awkwardly in the chair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No- it's not. I hate crying. Especially in front of other people." Hyunjin laughed out loud. Changbin could hear the stress in his voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The only time…" Hyunjin paused in his breath, waiting to stop crying. "The only time he ever cared about me was when something happened to you. He only noticed I was having problems waking up if I slept after you... overdosed." He said, sighing. "And then. Well, I passed out. He hasn't come to visit."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not even once?" Changbin gawked. Hyunjin shook his head. "Just you and Minho. Felix said he's gonna come by too, at some point." Hyunjin said. "He's just busy right now, I guess."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin scoffed, like he didn't believe that. "He's...Jisung's your fucking boyfriend. He should come visit you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>at least</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> once." Changbin said, shaking his head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin laughed bitterly. "He should, shouldn't he?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Changbin was the first to wake up.  His limbs were tangled with Hyunjin, who was under him, and had his head comfortably tucked against Changbin's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin didn't move at first, he was too comfortable with Hyunjin in his arms to try to. His eyes were heavily swollen with sleep (and probably allergies), and his bones ached with any small movement, so he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> move for a few minutes. He blissfully passed between being awake and asleep, brain falling back into an unconscious state only to be brought back into the land of the living by either Hyunjin's warmth (Hyunjin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the first time in awhile, and Changbin liked it) or by Changbin's need to blink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for his phone to check the time. 11:35 AM. Hm. He's up arguably very early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't plan on unlocking it, or checking his messages. He knew no one had texted him in a while. He was reading some messages back. But why will he keep reading these messages over and over again like clockwork? Does he feel guilty? No… that's not it. Maybe not fully it. Somewhere in there, maybe he did feel guilty. But it didn't really register. Not anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jisung:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Look, I know that you just don't give a fuck no matter what you do and just like to go fuck around with whoever but Hyunjin is sick. He should be at the hospital right now, hyung. He should be recovering. You're not making him feel better by partying your way through Seoul, you're just introducing him to your shitty coping methods.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Changbin:</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> why do you care all of a sudden?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatcha reading?" Hyunjin's voice shocked Changbin out of his thoughts as Changbin turned off his phone, watching Hyunjin yawn gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm rereading some old text messages. That's all. Helps me clear my head sometimes." Changbin said, kissing Hyunjin's cheeks, the younger giggling a little as he jokingly struggled against the other's grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're disgusting." Hyunjin breathed out as he simply got pelted with more kisses, Changbin laughing. "No, I think you like my kisses. I think you like them a lot." He said, pulling Hyunjin impossibly closer, Hyunjin squeaking as he did so, now fully awake, giggling. "Seo Changbin I'll kill you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to see you try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm...I guess I'll let you live. Since you're my only means of getting breakfast?" Hyunjin looked up into Changbin's eyes, Changbin smiling back down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get dressed." Changbin said with a small snort.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop by the train station, not to get on the train, but because of the vending machines. Hyunjin loved the vending machines in Japan. He'd wax fake poetic bullshit for hours about the fucking vending machines- all the keychains and charms he's collected with the little yen coins now scattered across Changbin's car, some held up under the mirror, others on seats, or bags. Hyunjin had put matching little cats on his and Changbin's phone cases, Changbin's having a plain black kitty while Hyunjin's had a cute gray one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin liked vending machine food. He liked how diverse Japanese vending machine food was. In Korea? Sure, you could go to any convenience store, sit down, have a meal. In japan? You could spend a few coins on dinner and still have enough for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> tasting dessert after, and it would come canned out of a bubblegum pink painted machine with some anime character on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, they decided on some coffee, a brand Hyunjin didn't seem to overthink after the first time of picking them up. Changbin learned all of Hyunjin's food habits. Some of them were avoidable, some of them weren't. Hyunjin pulling out his phone to look up something or use the calculator wasn't avoidable, but Changbin could find ways to decrease the chances of it happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He learned that Hyunjin liked consistency. With- well, everything. Even though they were nomadic at this point, travelling through wherever looked best to them next, he still liked having a general idea of how long they would be out for. How long he should conserve his energy for, all that. It was the same with food. He wouldn't have the same exact fucking meal over and over again for days, but he had a few things he could choose from without freaking out. A few things that Changbin knew added up a little more than Hyunjin might've been comfortable with, but he was willing to push it if it meant that Changbin wouldn't say anything- and besides, with how much walking they did on a daily basis, he probably burned it all off anyways. "Chips?" Changbin asked, pointing. Hyunjin shook his head. “Fruit.” He answers, pointing, and Changbin nods, getting himself two chip bags because sometimes Hyunjin will steal some chips from his second one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Train bench?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should walk around today. It’s gonna snow, I wanna see.” Hyunjin said, smiling. Changbin chuckled, nodding. He led the way back up, the two heading to a park they had been spending the past few nights finding parking spaces around. It was indeed snowing. Only softly, but fast, and it would be piling up quickly soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it here.” Changbin commented, sipping his coffee. Hyunjin scoffed. “Enough to move?” He asked, Changbin quickly shaking his head. “No, no, probably not. I don’t know about that.” He said with a laugh. “We’ll have to go back eventually, and I know we do, but for now, I don’t mind just living in the moment, you know? Like, just, I don’t know, being in there here and now is pretty nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting pretty sappy.” Hyunjin commented, smiling. “It’s cute. At least, I think it’s cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve not been described as cute many times.” Changbin said, chuckling. They walked around the park at a leisurely pace, everyone else going to school or rushing to work- somewhere that Changbin and Hyunjin didn’t have to go. They were watching the world move without them, and it was rather...peaceful, to be honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...what are we?” Hyunjin asks Changbin, Changbin brought out of his thoughts. He inhales, taking another swig of his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to be?” He asks Hyunjin, turning to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Hyunjin thinks about it. “Let me be frank. I don’t really know how addiction works. I mean, as long as you’re like, still treating me like you usually do, I think I’d be feeling better about not knowing how that shit works but…” Hyunjin sighed. “I don’t know. My thing is slow. You know? Like, I’m slowly fading away, and if it gets bad I’ll slowly die, you know?” Hyunjin said. Changbin nodded in understanding. “Yeah, yeah…I get that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But like, drugs- I mean, okay, I do them sometimes, I won’t lie. But doing them all the time will really mess you up, that’s what I’m worried about.” Hyunjin said. “What if you die and I’m left all alone again?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know.” Changbin answered honestly. “I don’t think I can just like...get clean like that. Like, this is the cleanest I’ve been in awhile, and I’m still kind of regularly using and…” Changbin looked to Hyunjin, sighing. “I mean, we function together. We have good, functional, co-dependent mornings and days, and we’ve learned more about each other than any of our friends have probably bothered with us in a long time. We have fun nights. We know what works for each other, and what doesn’t...but doest that make...</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> healthy?” Changbin asked out loud, and Hyunjin seemed almost relieved he said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like, I feel shitty for saying it this way, I just don’t know how to phrase it differently it’s just- I mean, let’s say every day was like this.” Changbin said. “You, me, your family dog you always fuckin’ talk about, I mean, really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about it.” He said, and Hyunjin nodded, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say, I dunno, we lived normal lives that weren’t fucked up. Or that were fucked up, but we both recovered, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>healed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, whatever that bullshit on the psa videos are saying.” Changbin waved his hand, but not too much that he spilled his coffee. “That’s some </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit right there. That’s really </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking nice shit, and I like thinking about that shit, because that shit is downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hyunjin laughed at his wording, nodding. “I know what you mean.” He said, and Changbin turned to him curiously. “You do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If- in this hypothetical universe, yeah? If then, I was recovered, and I lived with you, and my dog Kkami, and I lived a nice life I wanted, like, full on dance instructor and everything, that would be nice. It would be really nice. To be doing what I wanted, and to be with who I wanted, and to be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff, because, god, you’re sure as hell never boring…” Hyunjin trailed off, laughing a little bit. “But...I don’t know what makes a healthy relationship and what doesn’t- I mean, some stuff I can figure out on my own,” Hyunjin rambled a bit. “Like, I dunno, it’s not healthy having a boyfriend that makes you sit on a washing machine so he can circle the fat that jiggles on you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>what!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-but,” Hyunjin continued, ignoring Changbin’s shocked outburst. “Like, I guess, does mental illness just immediately equal toxicity? We work well together, but we’re also actively feeding each other’s bad habits. But we’re also kind of helping each other. But we both know for a fact that if we weren’t together suddenly, or if something new happened, we’d absolutely relapse at a moment's notice because we just can’t handle shit like that right now. So are we toxic? Are we awful for each other? Or are we good for each other?” Hyunjin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know about you, but I think I’m definitely better than whatever fucking boyfriend did that to you.” Changbin grumbled, sipping his coffee. Hyunjin laughed out loud, shaking his head. “Past is past. It already happened, it hurt me. It’s over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Changbin said skeptically. The two fell into a comfortable silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess…” Changbin starts again. “It’s weird. I feel like, out of everyone we know, we should, theoretically be the worst pairing, you know?” Changbin said, thinking about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Hyunjin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that you were used to replace me, you thought that you were used to replace me, and we both have some deep seated abandonment issues, I mean, wouldn’t we?” Changbin questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I think that makes us the best pair.” Hyunjin said, throwing his now empty coffee cup in a nearby trash can. Changbin did the same with his own cup, holding a bag of chips in hand, but not opening them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know what it’s like to be alone.” Hyunjin said. “We wouldn’t leave each other behind, you know?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Visiting me again?” Hyunjin said with a smile as Changbin entered the room. This was now his third visit. Hyunjin was going to be discharged tomorrow. It ended up getting prolonged a few days, but Hyunjin wouldn’t share why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope I’m not the only visitor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nope. Felix came by like he said he would. It was really sweet. He was really shocked and all, I felt bad.” Hyunjin said, chuckling a little. He looked tired. Changbin didn’t say anything about it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, that’s nice. I was thinking you’d get bored of my presence.” Changbin said, chuckling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bored? No.” Hyunjin laughed, snorting a little. When he calmed down, he looked like he had something to ask. “Do you mind if I ask though...why do you come to visit?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin tilted his head. “What do you mean?” He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, why do you come to the hospital, to me. To come visit me. I thought you didn’t like me.” Hyunjin said, before scoffing. “Fuck, I thought you hated my guts.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I did.” Changbin admits, laughing. “I really fucking did. I mean. Do you remember when we first met? Not at the grocery store, at the skatepark?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin did. He remembered it a little too well, unfortunately.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was so mad.” Changbin admitted. “Chan and Jisung had been my only friends up until that point and I wasn’t very...social. I hadn’t made any new ones and I honestly hadn’t tried to- I don’t think moving was their fault, but I just wanted them to stay in contact with me, you know?” Changbin spoke softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only time Chan ever texted me is when me and Jisung got into an argument. The texts were about Jisung. And then...and then when Jisung told me he was gonna move to Malaysia after he introduced me to you- I just kinda knew it would be the same you know?” Changbin said. Hyunjin softened a little. He knew that feeling all too well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know, it’s funny.” Hyunjin spoke up. “I hated you because I felt like everyone replaced you with me, or like, the other way around. They could only have one friend that needed their help you know? I had this friend freshman year in highschool, Jeongin-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin’s eyes went wide with recognition.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-yeah. That one. Yang. He’s changed so much. He used to be so worried about me and I feel so bad because I brushed it all off with random bullshit but…” Hyunjin sighed. “I saw him talking with you...after...after </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>months</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of Jisung and Chan treating me like their long lost boyfriend but forgetting simple things you know? Like they’d gift me random shit I didn’t even like. And it was so weird, because Chan has a boyfriend, and Minho is sweet, so I didn’t get if I was just misreading it or something because they only wanted to hang out just the three of us…” Hyunjin sighed. “It makes more sense putting the pieces together, it just fucking sucks, because it means admitting my own fucking boyfriend is dense when it comes to my own needs.” Hyunjin’s voice wavered, and he quickly covered his eyes, trying hard not to start sobbing. “Jesus fuck, I’m sorry, I-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, don’t apologize, it’s okay.” Changbin had Hyunjin in his arms within seconds, and it felt nice. Comforting, even. Hyunjin hugged back as he sobbed in Changbin’s shoulder, trying hard not to start wailing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He hasn’t even...visited me in the hospital…” Hyunjin whispered, and Changbin sighed, petting his head softly. “I know. It’s fucking awful, actually. We got into a whole screaming match about you. It was me and Minho vs him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin laughed slightly through his tears as he heard that, taking comfort in Changbin’s hold still, sighing. “Fuck, I’m really dumping him as soon as I fucking discharge. I’m fucking, I’m over it. I don’t care anymore.” He said, sniffing and wiping his tears away. Changbin didn’t say anything. Hyunjin looked at him. It was like he wanted to crack a joke, congratulate him or something, but he didn’t. Their relationship was too rocky for that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We should just...leave.” Changbin eventually says, after a moment of silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"All Chan and ...and Jisung have proven to me, no, to </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>us</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is that they’re pieces of shit. We’ve been giving them too much time to fuck around with us. You’re really hurt by Jisung not coming when you need him most and...and I know that feeling. They both do it. Let’s give them a taste of their own medicine.” Changbin said. Hyunjin sniffed, chuckling softly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What, you want me to discharge, dump, and ditch?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve got a cute little abbreviation for it too now. DD&amp;D. Discharge, Dump, and Ditch.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin shouldn’t have laughed at that. He shouldn’t have started giggling, only to start full on laughing as he wiped away the remainder of his tears. Changbin’s grin was infectious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess that’s what we’ll do then.” Hyunjin said when he finally calmed down from the laughter. “Tomorrow, come pick me up, I think we have a date, Seo Changbin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I want a new tattoo.” Hyunjin tells Changbin. “I don’t know what for sure yet, but maybe something to remember this. I don’t want to forget this. Even if it ends horribly. It started off brilliantly.” Hyunjin says. They’re at a cubby cafe, having comfortably folded themselves into a nice cubby where the younger is basically sitting in Changbin’s lap, Changbin’s arms around his waist. There’s a book between them, but neither are reading, Changbin giving Hyunjin the occasional kiss before they get off topic again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno.” Hyunjin scrunched his nose. “Dates always seem like a bad idea. I’m not sure about a date. Maybe like a small little airplane or something? Even though we technically came by boat…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could get a ticket. A simplified version of the ones we had for our ride here. I think I have a picture.” Changbin said, humming as he scrolled through his phone. “I could sketch something up and we could find a tattoo artist in town, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let’s finish the book before we do anything else though, yeah? I still really wanna get that picture of us.” Hyunjin said with a smile. He chuckled as he set his phone down a little ways off, setting a timer. Changbin was looking down at the book, but Hyunjin tapped on his chin expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin looked up. “Yes..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss they shared was slow, and while Changbin knew it wasn’t just for the photo, he was still caught off guard, chuckling slightly into the kiss as he saw the flash click. Hyunjin leaned back, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this rate we’re gonna get thrown out for PDA.” Changbin said with a small laugh, shaking his head. Hyunjin smiled, picking his phone back up. “We look so cute though, look.” Hyunjin showed him. It was...kinda cute. Kinda domestic. Changbin liked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go get your picture.” Changbin said, laughing gently. “I think we’re not going to get anymore done here.” He said, closing the book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like the picture?” Hyunjin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really cute. I do like the picture.” Changbin praised. He leaned in to kiss Hyunjin again, Hyunjin blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. I appreciate the whole making memories sentiment though. It’s really sweet.” Changbin said, Hyunjin responding with a laugh. Hyunjin grabbed his coat and threw it on in a hurry, Changbin just barely managing to keep up with the other as he left their book and space behind, grabbing his own coat to join the other outside, Hyunjin joyously laughing as he ran down the street, Changbin following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went like that for awhile- at some point Hyunjin clasped their hands together, and they were walking around the streets of Tokyo like idiots, grinning, unable to stop themselves from stealing a glance or an occasional kiss, hands swinging while they practically skipped. Hyunjin wore his hair down for the first time in a while, and he looked beautiful with the way it framed his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span> was beautiful. Jisung and Chan were fools to have treated him so horribly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like spending time with you." Hyunjin tells him as the sun is setting, and they're comfortably cooped up in Changbin's van, heater on as the snow falls. Changbin is pouring over a small sketchbook he picked up on the way back, Hyunjin's body touching his own as he works, the two finding comfort in just having some sort of physical contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do too Jinnie." Changbin tells him as he continues with his sketch, humming slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For dinner, they decide on ordering takeout, Hyunjin knowing he isn't going to eat a lot, but Changbin hungry enough to eat a horse. Hyunjin had picked it up earlier, sending it to the address of a nearby cafe and picking it up before it reached the back, coming back with it and some drinks in his other hand. Now, their dinner laid on the floor of the van, Changbin occasionally reaching over for his chopsticks or for a spring roll, scarfing it down without a second thought. Hyunjin made fun of him while he watched some video on his phone, lazily draping himself over the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have this any other way." Hyunjin says after a bit, sighing contently. Changbin pauses from his sketch to look up at Hyunjin, and his expression softens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hadn't been expecting a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't either." Changbin said softly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Japan’s super pretty this time of year I heard.” Hyunjin said as they walked down the apartment complex together, a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and suitcase rolling behind him, Changbin carrying a bag and rolling a bag for him as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Japan?” Changbin asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I mean, It would be fun for just a vacation, you know? We need one. No Chan. Dear </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>god,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> no Jisung. You, me, your van, my stupid highschool savings, and Japan. I wanna see how much cute shit I can accumulate there.” Hyunjin said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” Changbin smiled. “Japan it is then. We have to stop by a friend’s place for the van though, he’s a gearhead and his garage is right next to an old tattoo parlor I kinda interned at.” Changbin explained to Hyunjin, humming. Hyunjin was looking Changbin over curiously. "Your tattoos...did you do them?" Hyunjin asked. Changbin looked up. "Uh. Yeah. How come?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I've always wanted one. A couple of flowers like...on my shoulder or neck area." Hyunjin explained. "How much did it hurt?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not much." Changbin said with a shrug. "You? A tattoo? You don't even have a piercing besides your ears." He said with a small chuckle. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking- oh, yeah wait, I forgot I hid my septum. My bad." Hyunjin flipped his septum piercing down, snorting. "I usually do, I don't know why. I like having it." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin was surprised, and he inspected the septum. "How long have you had it?" He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Since Freshman year. I was gonna get a lip piercing too, but I ended up not." Hyunjin said, sighing. "I sure as hell should've though." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Septum hurt like hell though."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're telling me." Hyunjin said with a small pout. "I did it with a safety pin. And I failed the first time!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh my god." Changbin laughed out loud, snorting slightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When they make it to the garage, Changbin doesn’t mind taking Hyunjin’s luggage into his van. He has the space, and it was his idea anyways for Hyunjin to leave the way he did. He should support him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jackson’s garage was right next to Jaebum’s cafe. That’s why he had been over so many times, trying to convince Changbin to get a septum. He came in regularly for his own tattoos and piercings in the back apartment that functioned as a studio- hidden from the public, covered with Jaebum and Youngjae’s cafe, Paradise. Changbin remembers spending so many of his senior year days here. The nostalgia hit him as soon as he walked through the door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Changbinnie!” Jaebum calls, chuckling. He’s got someone new working with him, someone who looks up, like they recognize Changbin’s name, but not Changbin himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jaebum-hyung!” Changbin goes in for a big long hug immediately, Jaebum laughing as he hugged back. He pats Changbin on the back, and Changbin smiles, remembering how at home he feels here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mark Tuan, Seo Changbin, Changbin, Mark.” Jaebum introduces Changbin to the man behind the counter, Mark bowing, his hair covering a lot of his actions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Mark.” Changbin says, bowing himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice to meet you.” Mark says. Changbin can tell he’s got a few tattoos on him, but nothing too wild- things that can all be easily hidden if he wanted to. He’s smart, and doesn’t have sleeves going up his neck and chest like Changbin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, what has you visiting so soon again?” Jaebum asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The car.” Changbin confesses. “But also…” He looks back to Hyunjin, who gives a polite smile, bow, and wave. “...my friend here was thinking about getting a tattoo.” He says, chuckling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh yeah? What’s your name?” Jaebum asks, taking off his cafe gloves and apron, leading the two to a separate door.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hyunjin.” He answers. “Hwang Hyunjin.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Hwang Hyunjin, feel free to deposit your luggage wherever you want for the moment, and let me know what you were thinking tattoo wise.” Jaebum says, leading the other over to a desk, Hyunjin reaching for his wallet before joining the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This… is worse, and also not as bad as I expected.” Hyunjin murmured, wincing mildly. Jaebum was efficient. Methodic. Changbin watched him closely, knowing Hyunjin was in good hands. Hyunjin had a ridiculously high pain tolerance, actually, for the tattoo he had just chosen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re doing great.” Changbin told Hyunjin. He had offered his hand at the beginning of the appointment, and Hyunjin had taken it, just in case, but as it turned out, Hyunjin hadn’t needed to squeeze the other’s hand, occasionally pressing on his fingers for something to distract him, but not out of pain. Out of respect, Jaebum didn’t mention how Hyunjin looked, and out of respect, Changbin didn’t really look. He only looked at the tattoo itself or Hyunjin’s face, which was definitely a somewhat trained expression, but Hyunjin seemed to be dealing with the pain well enough to maintain it, which was impressive, Changbin guessed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, how’d you two meet?” Jaebum asked as he worked on the tattoo, focused on the design of the flowers. Hyunjin glanced up at Changbin, hoping the other would answer for him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Through a couple of friends.” Changbin tells him. He can see the urge to laugh in Hyunjin’s face, but Hyunjin resists, exhaling a little too much air as his abdomen trembles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin snorts at his reaction, flicking his hand lightly. Hyunjin pouted at him, sticking out his tongue, and Changbin chuckled. Hyunjin winced as Jaebum went over a particularly sensitive spot, whining gently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry. It shouldn't hurt that bad much longer." Jaebum tells him, and Hyunjin gives a small affirmative grunt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A few hours after- about five, Hyunjin has his back turned to the Mirror, Changbin's hand on his non inked shoulder so that he can take a picture before Jaebum wraps it, Changbin and Hyunjin's bodies leaning against each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin is half awake but really wants the picture to be good, so he stays still as Changbin focuses the camera before taking a couple, just for good measure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did you get it?" Hyunjin asks after he hears the clicks. Changbin grins. "I did. I'll show while Jaebum wraps you up."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin gasps excitedly, like a little kid when Changbin shows him. "Oh, it's beautiful, you're so talented." He praises Jaebum. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't tell me. Tell him." Jaebum said, nodding to Changbin. "I just reworked one of his old designs." He admitted. Hyunjin looked to Changbin, wide-eyed. "You're so talented, what the hell?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin couldn't help but laugh, swiping one of the standard pamphlets for taking care of a tattoo while it healed, handing it to Hyunjin nonchalantly. "C'mon. Let's go. You need to eat something." He said. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "You know I don't eat out, right?" Hyunjin asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin shrugged, sighing. Ah, fuck, that's right. He thought about it, before carefully sitting down next to the other, clearing his throat. "Let's say...you absolutely had to eat out, yeah? Like you had no choice, you needed to eat, but you could choose wherever it was. So that you know, you'd feel less bad about it." Changbin spoke in a low voice so that Jaebum wouldn't overhear their conversation. "Where would you eat?" He asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The 24/7 store was empty except for them that night, the two sharing a late dinner over one of the plastic tables. Changbin tried to remember as many food rules as Hyunjin told him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No dairy. He doesn't eat rice unless he cooked it. Fruit for dessert.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He glanced at the options, guessing mostly. Picking out a vegetable bento with a little beef (no rice, he double checked), getting the other a plain water bottle (he'd ask his favorite drinks later), and a small refrigerated cup of strawberries. Along with his own dinner, he paid for it all at the counter before joining Hyunjin at the table inside, letting it all spill onto the table. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin looked at all of the food in surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hold on." Changbin told him, proceeding to organize it nearly so that each meal was separated from the other, Changbin sitting opposite of Hyunjin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No dairy." Changbin said pointing at the bento. "And no rice either." He then pointed to the strawberries. "Fruit for dessert." He said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin looked at him in shock. "How did you-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You told me." Changbin said. "Remember? In the hospital." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin was silent for a moment as he stared at the food. He looked back up to Changbin, sniffing. "I just...I didn't expect you to remember. That's...thanks. For not forcing me to eat something I would really hate or get anxious about." Hyunjin said, giving a small smile. Changbin shrugged.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I mean...I don't know how these things work. I figure if there's something you'd avoid so badly, so much that eating it ...seems almost like a fear for you, there's a reason. A reason I'm not qualified to help you with." Changbin said, opening his own iced coffee drink. "I think that's fair, isn't it?" Changbin asked, not looking at Hyunjin. He didn't the entire meal, in fact. Hyunjin was caught off guard by it. He was caught off guard by the way Changbin didn't talk about anything either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first time they ate together, they ate in silence.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin finished his plate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner?" Changbin asks, yawning as he throws on some jeans over fishnets. Not appropriate for winter, but definitely appropriate for clubbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or I guess, like, breakfast in this sense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Hyunjin said, pausing. "I...kind of want to...never mind." He quickly brushed it off as he got dressed, Changbin looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What is it?" He asked, buttoning up a dark purple velvet shirt and tucking it into his pants. Hyunjin went for his usual ripped tee and leather jacket look. They both looked good- or, well, as good as they could get, all things considered. They actually looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>-healthy. Changbin hadn't looked that way in a long time. It kind of excited him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking…" Hyunjin said slowly. "Maybe...maybe something with yogurt wouldn't be so bad." He said slowly, wincing at how awkward he sounded. "Like...I don't know. Breakfast for dinner or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin took a moment to realize what he meant. "Oh." He responded. Changbin, you stupid idiot-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He smiled. "There's a- what's it called? It's like a 24/7 cafe or something. We can pick up food there and then go to the club we planned, yeah? It's just around the corner." Changbin said warmly, watching the smile grow a little on Hyunjin's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. Let's go."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, there was Changbin. With his blueberry muffin and coffee. And across from him? Hyunjin. With a slice of lemon cake (the icing and sides cut off of course), a hot green tea, and a cup of strawberry yogurt. He stared at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yikes, this feels so dramatic." Hyunjin said with a nervous laugh as he picked up the yogurt cup and a spoon, moving it around in the cup for a bit, but not eating it yet. Changbin had already started on his muffin, biting into it from the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked at him unsurely before raising a spoonful to his mouth. Changbin glanced up, giving a reassuring smile. Hyunjin opened his mouth, clamped down on the spoon, and paused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he scrunched his nose, swallowing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck? This tastes awful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Changbin couldn't help but bark out a laugh, digging his own spoon out from a napkin, taking a spoonful and eating it. The yogurt was…mediocre, but it wasn't awful by any means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must've fucked up your palette or something." Changbin tells Hyunjin, Hyunjin laughing and shaking his head. "No Binnie, I'm telling you, it tastes awful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It tastes fine! Maybe a bit mild, but it's good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two joke for a few minutes more until a silence falls over them, Changbin looking to Hyunjin. Hyunjin isn't meeting his eyes so he takes his hand in his, whispering a soft "hey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin glanced up, looking at Changbin eye-wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm still proud of you. You know that right? You still tried it." Changbin tells him, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wants to be proud of himself like Changbin is, but he isn't. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The club is loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin likes that. He doesn't have to think about it really- he doesn't have to think about anything as he pulls Hyunjin through the crowd, the two giggling like idiots. Hyunjin is always happy to be with Changbin, especially in a club. He gets touchy, always wanting to be in contact with the other some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin doesn't mind, in fact, he prefers it- the two immediately pull each other on the dancefloor and they let themselves try to figure out what works for them, Changbin's hands on Hyunjin's hips, Hyunjin's arms in the air and then around Changbin's neck, Hyunjin pulling Changbin in for a kiss. Changbin grinned into it, dipping Hyunjin a little jokingly, causing Hyunjin to giggle when they parted. His eyes nearly sparked as he looked up to Changbin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get drinks!" Changbin yells over the music, and Hyunjin nods, following him. Mentally, he's doing a calculation. Unfortunately, alcohol tends to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of calories, even for liquids. Hyunjin didn't want to drink too much- it might be better this way too if Changbin gets shit faced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Changbin calls back to him, tapping on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A Lemon Chuhai!" Hyunjin yells, Changbin nodding as he waves down the bartender, yelling their drink orders over the music and forking over some cash, the bartender nodding and getting their drinks started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin liked the way the colors of the club light looked on Changbin's skin, like it was dancing between his tattoos. A minute later, Changbin is handing him his drink and smiling at him while he starts to drink it. The sour lemon taste is grounding almost, Hyunjin’s loss of focus slowly leaving him as the acidic beverage leaves a bitter aftertaste on his tongue. He drinks more regardless, emptying the glass in under a minute setting it back on the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So much for not getting drunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it’s a mild drink, it’s still got enough alcohol in it to make Hyunjin a little tipsy from how fast he drank it, Changbin raising his eyebrow as he finished his own drink. Despite the two literally clubbing almost every night, for some reason, this night felt different. It didn’t feel as fun. Forced, maybe. Hyunjin was exhausted. It’s not to say that he wasn’t happy with Changbin- no. Changbin was a joy to be around. Not perfect, by any means, but he cared. And that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only thing Hyunjin could ask for. Changbin cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Changbin cared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what was the problem with tonight? Why did Hyunjin feel off? Like he wanted to cry? It was odd, and it was crawling under his skin like an anxiety attack- but Hyunjin wasn’t anxious. At least, he didn’t feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin seemed to notice because he pulled Hyunjin close to him, and Hyunjin could see the concern on his face. “Hey, hey…” Changbin murmured close to his ear, just loud enough that Hyunjin could hear it over the music. “...you okay?” He asked, looking concerned. Hyunjin wanted to respond, wanted to tell him that no, he was not okay. But Hyunjin couldn’t pinpoint what it was that had him off-beat, what it was that had him so upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I’m just a little tired unexpectedly.” He told Changbin, chuckling. Changbin seemed confused, like he couldn’t really gauge if Hyunjin was telling the truth or not, but, well, it didn’t matter. Not in the long run anyways. This one night would not make a difference for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin leaned down, kissing Changbin. Changbin kissed back, but Hyunjin could feel how tense he was, but it wasn’t an untrusting kind of tense. It was an unsure, unsteady kind. He doesn’t know if he should keep an eye out for Hyunjin, or if that’ll just make Hyunjin more upset. Hyunjin appreciated the worry, honestly. It proved to him that someone cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Changbin spent most of the club night separated from each other, but it certainly wasn’t on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened like this- Hyunjin got the chance to karaoke the only Japanese song he knows, an 80s citypop hit (stay with me), and of course, it being Hyunjin, who has an array of random but sometimes obscurely useful skills, fucking killed it. Changbin cheered harder than anyone else in the club, and as soon as he finished, they danced for a while before someone offered to buy Hyunjin a drink. Hyunjin glanced at Changbin, who gave a ‘do what you want, it’s completely up to you (and also a free drink we won’t have to pay for)’ kind of look back, Hyunjin ultimately deciding to go with the nice stranger. He got his drink along with a plate of Yakitori, really only playing up how he ate the skewered meat for the stranger, who seemed fixated on his lips. After he had finished, in a classic ditch move, he excused himself, saying he had to go find his friend. He didn’t give the other time to get upset as he disappeared into the dance crowd, but his intent wasn’t to find Changbin. He wandered down to the other end of the bar, ordering himself more food, but this time going for something fried. He usually didn’t, but, well, the bar food was good, and he wanted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, what’s that?”</b>
  <span> He called out to the bartender, pointing at their menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That? Tebasaki.”</b>
  <span> The bartender answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“And that?”</b>
  <span> Hyunjin asked, pointing at something else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Karaage.”</b>
  <span> The bartender said.</span>
  <b> “Most get either of those with Onigiri and a fruit drink.”</b>
  <span> He leaned in so that Hyunjin could hear him, Hyunjin nodding quickly.</span>
  <b> “I’ll do that then!”</b>
  <span> He said, hoping his accent wasn’t slurring his words too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“All of it?”</b>
  <span> The man asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Hyunjin. Hyunjin nodded, pulling out his phone to pay for it. </span>
  <b>“Everything we just said!”</b>
  <span> He responded. </span>
  <b>“It’s for me and a friend!” </b>
  <span>He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the dishes were being made in bulk, so that they could be easily put on plates and given to the patrons. The bartender handed over his order with ease, Hyunjin rearranging the plates a few times and grabbing his drink, bowing his head in thanks. As soon as he turned away, he headed for an empty table. </span>
  <b>“No it’s not.”</b>
  <span> He murmured.</span>
  <b> “It’s just for me.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sat down at the table, digging into the meal easily. The acidic drink from before was no longer grounding him, but instead providing him with a means to really fuck up his perception of time, therefore, when he ended up ordering more food around 20 minutes later, he hadn’t even noticed that it had only been 20 minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, you alone?”</b>
  <span> A group of women had come up to him, some giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yeah.”</b>
  <span> He joked, scoffing.</span>
  <b> “A date stood me up.”</b>
  <span> He hadn’t meant for it to sound like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened, but he didn’t bother correcting the other when she immediately went to tell him about how great he was and whoever stood him up was missing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bitch...I know.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, blinking as he sipped on what was probably his fourth Lemon Chuhai drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey, you should come eat with me and my friends! We weren’t expecting the bar to have such big portions, but we definitely can’t eat everything we ordered all by ourselves, you know?”</b>
  <span> She said sweetly, guiding Hyunjin over to her and her friend group’s table. Hyunjin wanted to say no, that he should probably find his friend (maybe he could use a cover, say Changbin was here to pick him up or something, you know?) and get out of here, but his stomach growled, and when he was in front of the table, he could only simply stare at the food. He already felt sick from what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> eaten, and he knew he should stop there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. Fuck it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had finally settled on </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, although it was an hour too late, since both of them had since moved on from that conversation, and Changbin hadn’t seen Hyunjin in at least an hour. Which wasn’t the concerning thing for him- he knew Hyunjin could handle himself. Changbin didn’t want to be a piece of shit overprotective boyfriend(?) who was watching over Hyunjin every other second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t, was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, why weren’t there books for this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to be a good significant other, while not being a good person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Man, Changbin would 100% pay for that book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is he even doing it right? He’s not sure, and it’s giving him a lot of anxiety to think about. Should he really be worried about his relationship with Hyunjin when he doesn’t even have that good of a relationship with himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yikes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin definitely needs a drink. Maybe a hug. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> about to have this conversation with himself right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he should check up on Hyunjin first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes his way around the club, scouting out for the other, trying to see over the jumping and dancing masses. It was no use. Changbin was fucking tiny. Goddamnit height- oh wait, there he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin realized he was with a group of women, the entire group laughing about something. Hyunjin was laughing with them, but he looked sick. He reached for a glass of something, and seemed to just down it all in one go...which...rang some alarm bells in his head. The women with him probably didn’t mean to do any harm but Hyunjin looked like he was stress drinking, and he looked like it was making him sick. Changbin hurried over, looking down at Hyunjin, who looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Changbin asked, eyebrows furrowed. He could see that there was some sauce smeared on Hyunjin’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine.” Hyunjin tried to get up, but couldn’t keep his balance, resulting in him falling over with a small “Oh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was in that glass…?” Hyunjin asked, leaning against Changbin. Changbin held him up easily, looking down to see a group of multiple empty glasses and plates. Did Hyunjin eat all of that? He would’ve made himself sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like glass...es...Hyunjin you drank like twelve of those in under an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Hyunjin giggled a little, eyes fluttering. He then let Changbin support all of his weight, and while Hyunjin was (worryingly) light, Changbin hadn’t gained much since overdosing, and so, he struggled to hold the other up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah...woah, okay, buddy, c’mere.” Changbin grunted, trying to push Hyunjin somewhat upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changbin…” Hyunjin murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Changbin asked, hyperfocusing on Hyunjin, and only on Hyunjin at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna throw up.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of puke filled the club’s dingy bathroom as Hyunjin hunched over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Changbin held his hair back like a good boyfriend and club friend, wincing at how painful some of it sounded, giving Hyunjin reassuring pats on the back. Hyunjin stayed like this for another couple of minutes, either upchucking his unplanned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> club dinner that lasted a couple of hours at least, or heaving, like he was about to throw up, but he wasn’t quite sure. All in all, it was really disgusting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rose from his position over the toilet, breathing labored as he flushed the toilet. “Fuck, I’m gonna bloat.” He said, sighing as he leaned against the stall wall. Changbin had his eyes closed as he leaned against the other wall, not saying anything. “Changbin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Changbin asked, relieved Hyunjin seemed mildly okay for the most part, minus...the binge and sickness part. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go back to Korea soon.” Hyunjin said. Changbin paused for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not just saying that because you ate too much, right?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called a binge, and no.” Hyunjin said. “I spent way too much money on it though. The food here outside of vending machines is fucking expensive.” Hyunjin tells Changbin, and Changbin can’t help but laugh a little at that, some of his anxiety fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed as well, although the two both seemed pretty miserable still, Hyunjin understandably so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...okay.” Changbin said, helping Hyunjin up. Hyunjin let the other lead him to the sink, using it to rinse out and wash his mouth as best he could without any toothpaste or brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure we can go any day, but let’s try for the day after tomorrow so that we have time to get the tickets and all that.” Changbin told him, chuckling. “I guess you’ll be getting that memory tattoo in Korea then, huh?” He asked. Hyunjin raised his eyebrow, chuckling as he wiped his mouth off with a paper towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I fucking guess so.” He said, humming. “But hey, it’s still making a memory.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin chuckled softly, hand on Hyunjin’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He said, looking at himself and Hyunjin in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The kind of calm(?) before the storm :D</p><p>I may or may not have Jeongin's fic next idk yet</p><p>twt @danbaihe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>